classicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kult Kidz
Kult Kidz Videos is a VHS from Contender Entertainment Group, Relive your wasted youth with this all-time classic compilation of favourite children's television programmes from the '60's, '70s and '80s! Featuring timeless episodes from each of these fantastic series, if you enjoyed watching children's programmes as a child, you'll love watching them now - so sit down, tune in and chill out with this absolutely fantastic trip back in time! Suitable for kids aged 3 - 12, and great fun for parents too. Characters Kult-Kidz was created to bring you classic Children's TV Programmes and Characters from your childhood heydays. Relive those fond memories from the 60's, 70's and 80's as well as sharing your favourite classics with your own children! Bod Welcome to the world of BOD - one of the best loved and remembered childrens TV series of the seventies. Simple charm blends with the theatre of the absurd and strongly surreal elements underpin the classic characters, all introduced with their own portentous musical themes. The Herbs Herbidacious! That was the secret word you used to open the magic door to the garden of The Herbs. It was actually owned by Sir Basil and Lady Rosemary and was styled after a walled manor house-type garden, with lots of bedding plants and a great glass greenhouse-come-conservatory at its heart. Everyone surely knows The Herbs' main character, droll Parsley the Lion and his excitable best friend Dill the Dog. Fingerbobs An all time classic early 70s series which practically coined the term minimal chic with its pared-to-the-bone production values. The show's hippy presenter "Yoffy" (aka Rick Jones, ex Playschool) sat at a wooden table with a plain blue background and created characters by using various bits of paper and his fingertips. The cast included such screen legends as Flash the tortoise and Gulliver the seagull. They sang a song and then collected things which formed part of a story. The Gublin Legends The Gublins were curious chimp-like creations who featured in a series of Tall Stories, narrated to us in a folksy fashion with rhyming couplets and a simple acoustic soundtrack. It was all terribly quaint, but at the same time, terribly appealing with some very clever wordplay, and always with a twist in the tale. Roland Rat Roland first hit our screens way back in the 1980's when he became the saviour of TV:AM. And 20 years later he's back in the liemlight as GMTV celebrates the glorious days of breakfast telly with loads of features and events, Featuring the best of Rat on the Road, our favourite rodent friends Roland, Kevin and Errol review their travel diaries as they journey around the UK in the infamous Rat Mobile. Mr Magoo Welcome to the myopic misadventures of Mr Magoo! Like a cranky, dotty, but loveable old uncle, Mr. Magoo blunders through life, forever mistaking one thing for another and making a constant stream of hysterical bloopers! Mr. Magoo first appeared in 1949, but is best remembered for a series of cartoons broadcast in the 60's when he became an American national institution. Advertising execs cottoned on to his immense popularity and near-cult status, and in the USA his image was used to sell everything from watches to US Government bonds. Mr. Magoo is cartoon slapstick at it's best! Willo the Wisp Welcome to the world of Willo the Wisp, whose bizarre cast of characters is truly representative of BBC Childrens TV at its wackiest - Arthur the Caterpillar, Evil Edna - a television, a dog called Moog, a cat called Carwash and Mavis Cruet, the wettest fairy ever. The Perishers Those perishin' youngsters Wellington, Maisie, Marlon and Baby Grumplin and Boot the rakish sheepdog, jump off the pages of the "Daily Mirror" and into the living rooms of the nostalgia generation. The adaptation was shepherded on to the tv by the strip's creator Maurice Dodd, working closely with Bill Melendez' team, and as a result the spirit of the original is maintained. The kids and their dogs go carting and camping, they visit the seaside, and go bouncing around wildly on bright green spacehoppers. The Flumps Who could ever forget The Flumps? Or the endearing tales of traditional family life for a close knit and loving family of fluffy fur balls... The Flumps existed in a highly patriarchal society, and are a textbook model of the type of family that the Conservative Family Campaign is trying to recreate in Britain! Grandfather Flump was clearly at the top of the tree, either keeping order in the household, or entertaining the kids with his flumpet, followed by Father Flump, the traditional family breadwinner who was always busy working or digging on his allotment. Mother Flump was to be found in her kitchen, seemingly forever making bread or preparing dinner for the rest of the family. And then came the three children, the inseperable and mischievous Perkin and Posie, and, finally, the loveable Pootle. Pootle was the baby of the family, and was generally the focus of each episode as he wandered around, trying to make sense of the world around him, and generally giving the rest of the family plenty of opportunity to teach him some of lifes important lessons... Button Moon Focus your telescope on the inky blackness of Blanket Sky and you'll find the shiny four-holed Shangri-La that is "Button Moon". Each episode we'd blast off for this yellow world with the Spoon family on board their bean tin spaceship. Mr Spoon, Mrs Spoon, Tina Teaspoon and her pal Egg-bert encountered a giddy assortment of creatures and creations composed of equally colourful, oversize household implements, products and packages. Chief amongst them were the bottles, Captain Large and Small and Little, and the other manic members of the Bottle Army. Large and Small were forever up to mischief and making a mess of various grand schemes - they were the Laurel and Hardy of Button Moon. Then there was Rag Doll, could be a bit of a nuisance, especially to her pals Freddy Teddy, Sofa and Wibbly Wobbly Man. And there were always lots of folks frequenting the Button Moon Theatre. Hector's House Hector's House was first broadcast on the BBC in 1965 but is really remembered best from its 70's heyday. Strangely, it is actually a French production. Hector the Dog and Zsazsa the Cat live in a house in the centre of a lovely garden full of flowers. Kiki the frog lives next door and seems to spend her time spying on them over the garden wall, or sneaking through her access hole for some excitement. Kiki and ZsaZsa often play tricks on Hector to teach him a lesson, leading him to say his catchphrase at the end of the episode, "I'm a Great Big he was Old Hector". Mary Mungo and Midge Mary Mungo and Midge was the first (almost) realist pre-school childrens programme. Far removed from the cosy villages of Trumpton and the dreamscapes of the Magic Roundabout, its location and context was a modern and hypertrendy innercity tower block and its environs... Retro fans will however be pleased that it retains some pretty groovy and surreal elements, maybe because of John Ryans smooth, rhythmic, flat-cut animation style, and the excellent lift-style theme and incidental muzak. In each 15 minute episode Mary (bright young human), Mungo (long suffering dog) and Midge (troublesome flute playing mouse) leave their safe flat and get into bother in the big, wide, scary world, returning to safety only to have to negotiate the terrifying lift - mind those doors! Crystal Tipps and Alistair Welcome to the world of Crystal Tipps and Alistair. Seemingly created in a psychedelic haze, the classic designs of Hilary Hayton are now ultra hip - this is REAL flower power and influenced an entire generation of children to be groovy, man... Roobarb and Custard Roobarb, the loveable green mongrel, and his next-door neighbour Custard, the lazy and mischievous pink cat, are two of childen's television's best loved and instantly remembered characters. First broadcast on BBC1 in October 1974, Roobarb was an instant hit with viewers, and the series was regularly repeated by the BBC up until the end of April 1989. Aubrey Aubrey is an inventor who has his own peculiar approach to inventing...and his offbeat logic leads to some rather odd but thought-provoking conclusions! Manfred Manfred's may look like an upper-crust grasshopper, but the star of this insectoid series is actually a mantis. Monocled Manfred mantis believes he's at the very top of the garden food chain. He's affluent and sometimes rather arrogant to boot. Lady Louise Ladybird is quick to put Manfred in his place, but the big green buffoon usually leaps on anyway, into his next debacle, and Louise, Monty Moth, Fernandel the Fly, Trevor Trapdoor and the rest of the garden insects are left sidelined and agog at his antics. Fred Basset Welcome to the hilarious dogs life of Fred Basset! Fred is absolutely unique. His comedy transcends every culture and age group, and his comic strip antics are syndicated to newspapers and magazines around the globe! Fred never speaks, he just thinks out loud (and in doing so he speaks his mind!). He has hilarious adventures with his long-suffering, middle-aged owners, and gets into all kinds of trouble with his canine chums Fifi (the poodle) and Jock (the Scotty dog). Fred Basset is British cartoon comedy at its very best and features the voices of ANN BEACH, VICTOR SPINNETTI and the inimitable LIONEL JEFFERIES! Henry's Cat Who could forget Henry's Cat and friends? No tea time was ever complete without a helping of Henry's Cat, Chris Rabbit, Pansy Pig and pals getting up to mischief! Chill out with this inimitable custard coloured feline friend! Spot Spot is a lovable puppy dog. He plays happy puppy games in and around his home with his mum Sally, dad Sam and the other animals and critters who inhabit the building and evirons. In Spot's world there are lions lurking under the stairs, and crocodiles under the bed. Not scarey ones though, because Spot's world is a friendly frolicking place where no harm could come to anyone, and the biggest concern is simply getting back to your parents in time for tea... The animals in the series include a hippo called Helen, a crocodile called Tom and a monkey called Steve. Charlie Chalk Charlie is indeed a funny-walking circus clown who falls asleep one day in his row boat and finds himself drifting towards the uncharted desert island of Merrytwit. This tropical shangri-la is home to a motley crew of eccentrics, amongst them Captain Mildred who lives with Mary the Hover Fairy onboard her washed-up boat The Buttercup, Louis T Duck, Trader Jones, a snoozy shuffling monkey-dog-thing called Edward, Arnold the clumsy pink elephant, Litterbug and a bizarre teddy-bear-mouse-head-thingy called Bert. Jamie and the Magic Torch No two nights are ever the same for young Jamie - although each begins in exactly the same fashion, in Jamie's bedroom, with Mum tucking him into bed and closing the door behind her. 'Sleep well, Jamie' she says. This is the signal for Jamie to wake up his sheepdog pal Wordsworth, grab his Magic Torch and shine it at the floor. A magic Helter Skelter opens up and Jamie and Wordsworth slide round and round, down and out of a magic tree and into the extraordinary nonsensical realm of Cuckooland. Puppydog Tales Rosie and Ruff are puppydogs. Rosie's a cheerful black and white mongrel, with a white flash on her chest, and Ruff is her blue best friend. Together with their pals Scratch and Sniff, these four dogs get up to much mischief around town, and along the way - through their stories, jokes and songs - they learn just how young pups ought to behave... Stories from Toyland Who could forget Larry the Lamb, Dennis the Dachshund, Ernest the policeman and His Worship Mr. Mayor? Little Audrey Audrey is a little girl, appearing in Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios cartoons from 1950 to 1964. Her first cartoon was Tarts and Flowers, released in 1950. In common with many animated shorts of the period, child-like fantasy played an important role in Audrey's every cartoon. In this way, Audrey could fly with the Birds, fights with the flying saucers or face an underwater tribunal of outraged catfish, Featuring the Voice Talent of Mae Questel, Jack Mercer, June Foray and Mel Blanc. Portland Bill Portland Bill is the keeper of the Trinity House lighthouse, on Guillermot Rock, and he's ably assisted (or not-so), by red-capped Ross and goatee bearded Cromarty. Oh, and there's Dogger, he's Bill's pet pooch. Life in the lighthouse is never dull, with all the repairs and cleaning to do, storms to weather and inspections to pass. Not to mention, the visiting mermaids and ghostly penguins. Even so, from time to time, Bill takes his old rowboat The Puffin over to the mainland, and the seaside village of McGuillycuddy to stock up on provisions from Eddy Stone's store, and to catch up on all the village happenings with Grandma Tiree, the crofter Finisterre, Fastnet the fisherman and old Mrs Lundy. Joe Since the authors of this series, Alison Price and Joan Hickson have between them seven children, its hero is, rather naturally a 'real' small boy. Technically, the animation consists of camera movement over paintings, and editing effects. The paintings are designed to exploit these effects, heightening the dramatic content, Joe in fact seems a very solid, real character. Ludwig Ludwig, bizarre ovoid jewel or egg-like object from which devices emerge e.g. helicopter rotor, arms, legs, wings, etc. These sundry gadgets are used to aid unfortunate small animals which live in the same forest, under the binocular gaze of an anonymous, deer-stalker clad observer... all to the accompaniment of an early Beethoven scherzo! Brilliant, strange, paranoid, wonderful. Whatever happened to this sort of imagination in kids programmes? Hattytown Tales Join Sancho and his very special friend Carrot the donkey as they travel around the magical Hattytown - a whole town inhabited by hats! In each episode, Sancho has to solve a disaster that is causing a bee in someone's bonnet, usually with extraordinary consequences! Moschops Come into the groovy prehistoric world of Moschops the therapsid and all his dinosaur friends! Indulge yourself in the palaeontological playtime of the hip herbivore with these funky episodes! Slip back in time with Moschops and his friends Ally the allosaurus, Mr. Ichthyosaurs and the lovely Flower! Pullover Meet Pullover, a stuffed toy that comes to life each night and has adventures in the bedroom of its owner. In most of the episodes, Pullover would find himself in a different world, where he would meet a friend, get into some mild peril and finally return to his world and his bed. Charlie Brown and Snoopy The Peanuts gang from the Charles M. Schulz comic strip stars in their own cartoon, with Charlie Brown still not getting any respect, Lucy still being a crab, and Snoopy still living in his strange fantasy world, produced by Bill Melendez. VHS and DVD Choose from our selection of all time classics! These include Box sets -all of which feature four fantastic videos from our Classic Kult Kidz range and the Kult Kidz Fun Sets -all of which feature seven fantastic videos also from our Classic Kult Kidz range. Also available is our 'All Time Favourites' video, - a variety of episodes from the whole of the Kult Kidz range. 1999 08/3/1999 *Crystal Tipps and Alistair: 13 Groovy Tales *The Herbs: 6 Herbidacious Tales *Portland Bill: 12 Classic Adventures *Willo the Wisp: 12 Complete Stories 26/4/1999 *Mary Mungo and Midge: Tales from a New Town *The Perishers: Daily Mirror Strip Cartoons Come Alive *Pullover: A Stuffed Toy that comes to Life 24/5/1999 *Bod: On This Video *Hector's House: Twelve Adventures for Hector *Ludwig: 13 Musical Tales 19/6/2000 *Joe: 3 Episodes from a Little Boy 26/7/1999 *Fingerbobs: Yoffy lifts a finger *The Flumps: 3 Flumptastie Episodes *Puppydog Tales: Scripted and Narrated by Victoria Wood 16/8/1999 *Fred Bassett: 10 Great Episodes *Mr Magoo: 7 Greatest Stroies *Little Audrey: The Little Girl with big Dreams 18/10/1999 *Kult Kidz All Time Favourites (with Willo the Wisp, The Flumps, Bod, Fingerbobs, Mary Mungo and Midge, Hectors House, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Ludwig, Portland Bill, The Herbs, Fred Basset, Mr Magoo and Joe) *Kult Kidz Box Set 1, 2 and 3 (with Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Willo the Wisp, Bod, Mary Mungo and Midge, Ludwig, Hector's House, Fingerbobs, The Flumps, The Herbs, Fred Bassett, Joe and Mr Magoo) 2000 20/3/2000 *The Complete Flumps VHS and DVD 19/6/2000 *Button Moon: With The Spoon Family in Three Tales *Jamie and the Magic Torch: The Best Animated Series *Spot: 13 Delightful Stories 03/7/2000 *The Complete Herbs VHS and DVD *The Complete Willo the Wisp VHS and DVD *Kult Kidz Fun Set 1, 2, and 3 (with Button Moon, Ludwig, Mary, Mungo and Midge, Hector's House, Fingerbobs, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Willo the Wisp, Bod and Jamie and the Magic Torch) 17/0/2000 *Aubrey: 6 Madcap Capers! *Charlie Chalk: 4 Tales from Strange Island *Stories from Toyland: 3 Tales of Larry Lamb 04/9/2000 *Charlie Brown and Snoopy: Classic Shorts of the Peanuts Gang *Children's Seventies TV Favourites (with Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Bod, Hector's House, Stories from Toyland, Fred Bassett, Gublins, Manfred, Ludwig, Mary, Mungo and Midge and Joe) *Roobarb and Custard: 8 Tales From a Simple-minded Green dog 23/10/2000 *Kult-kidz All Time Favourites DVD (with Hector's House, Mary, Mungo and Midge, Charlie Chalk, Button Moon, Fingerbobs, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, The Herbs, Ludwig, Joe, Roobarb, Bod, The Flumps and Willo the Wisp) *Kult-kidz Classics (with Willo the Wisp, Charlie Chalk, Joe, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Roobarb, Bod, The Flumps, Hectors House, Button Moon and The Perishers) 2001 12/2/2001 *The Complete Bod VHS and DVD *The Complete Charlie Chalk VHS and DVD 12/3/2001 *The Complete Button Moon VHS and DVD *The Complete Hectors House VHS and DVD *The Complete Jamie and the Magic Torch VHS and DVD 09/4/2001 *The Complete Mary Mungo & Midge VHS and DVD *Roland Rat: Rat on The Road 14/5/2001 *Hattytown Tales: Hats off to Sancho *Moschops: Told by Bernard Cribbens 23/7/2001 *The Complete Fingerbobs VHS and DVD 2003 17/6/2003 *The Kult-Kidz Gold Boxset (with The Complete Bod, The Complete Flumps & The Complete Willow the Wisp) *The Complete Roobarb and Custard DVD 10/3/2003 *Roland Rat: Rat on The Road DVD Nippers Nippers Videos is a VHS from Contender Entertainment Group, What is your favourite story or TV programme? Can you find it or a new one here? Have fun and Learn with you favourite friends, the best enterainment for the under 5's. Order your favourite videos on-line. Stories Brilliant stories - there really is Something for Everyone here. *The Story of Christmas Enjoy the nativity story over and again with this beautifully animated film that tells the tale of how Christmas began. The tale is told through the eyes of a donkey and an ox and will captivate children. *Jack & the Beanstalk Brave Jack climbs the beanstalk to the magical world of Beanland. He and his new friends Dilly and Ambrose are drawn into all sorts of exciting adventures as they attempt to rid Beanland of the wicked Giant. Full of fun, humour and great music (includes 6 original songs). Features the voices of Julia McKenzie, Alison Steadman, Imelda Staunton, Paul Panting, Tim Healy and Melvyn Hayes. A Martin Gates film. *Pippi Longstocking The first animated movie of Astrid Lindgren's original girl-power tale! Pippi Longstocking is one of the most loved and well-known children's heroines in the world, and now you can own her adventures on video! This magical feature-length animation tells the original and famous tale of Pippi Longstocking, a free-spirited nine-year-old who lives without any grown-ups, and does whatever she wants, whenever she wants! *Chuckles the Cheeky Pony Chuckles is cheeky and full of energy whereas her reluctant accomplice. 2 delightful stories take place in and around Greengates Riding School where Amy and Susie stable their ponies. Double Trouble and Tilly Rides Home Plus a visit to a real Riding School where Riding and Grooming Tips are given to young riders. Narrated by Liza Goddard. *Fire Engine Fred 1 and 2 See Fire Engine Fred in Summertown Fire Station with Alison the Ambulance and his firefighter friends! Contains the stories Fred and the Open Day', 'Fred and the Fireworks Display, 'Fred and the Windy Day' & 'Fred and the Diving Contest' plus a real fire engine in action! Narrated by Hugh Laurie. *Pony Tales 1 and 2 Contains the stories 'Thunder & Lightning', 'The Big Race', 'Little Bertie' & 'Birthday Surprise' plus a visit to a real stables to see jumping lessons, horses being shoed, riding lessons and a grooming session. Narrated by Joanna Lumley. *Postman Pat's Story Book Collection Contains four classic stories 'Postman Pat and the Bees', 'Postman Pat and the Dinosaur Bone', 'Postman Pat and the Spring Cleaning' and 'Postman Pat makes a Splash'. told by Ken Barrie and Carole Boyd. *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie Enjoy Mumfie and his Friends on a Magical Adventure! Mumfie the elephant sets out into the world to find an adventure, Along the way he meets Scarecrow, Pinky, a flying pig and other strange new friends, But Mumfie's adventures are only just beginning. When he lands on a strange island run by a sinister secretary he becomes involved in his evil plans to find the Queen of Night's magic cloak and to take over the island. Created by Britt Allcroft and directed by John Laurence Collins *Steady Eddie Vol. 1 and 2 Meet Steady Eddie is named after Britain's famous road haulage boss Eddie Stobart whose distinctive, individually named trucks can be spotted by children every day on British roads. Eddie star in these animated stories like Stuck in the Mud, Special Delivery, Top of the Class and The Parade Also included is film of an Eddie Stobart lorry being washed, polished and loaded and 'Steady Eddie's Road Safety Tips'. *The Adventures of the Little Red Car Little Brrm is a happy little bright red motor car. Join Little Brrm and his friends on some fun-filled adventures! Contains four charming cartoon adventures starring Little Brrm: 'The Contest', 'The Park', 'The Visit' and 'The White Line'. *Little Red Tractor Vol. 1-5 Enjoy the adventures in these Little Red Tractor stories. Contains the stories Little Red Tractor to the Rescue, The Day Jeremy Came to Stay, The Day Auntie Ellie Went for a Swim, The Day Stan's world turned Upside Down, The Day Of the Shipwreck, A White Christmas on Gosling Farm, The Day of Molehills and Windmills, The Day of the Big Surprise, 'The Day Puppy Found his name & The Day Dudley was Late plus a visit to a real farm at Lambing Time and a Visit to a real Windmill, see Tree and Hedgerow Planting and a visit to see Puppies in Kennels and a Little Red Tractor club member visits a Farm at Potato Harvest and finds out where his Chips come from. Narrated by Brian Glover and Richard Briers. *Sleeping Beauty & Other Favourite Fairy Tales Welcome to the magical world of Fairy Tales! Contains four beautifully animated traditional tales, 'Sleeping Beauty', 'Little Red Riding Hood', 'Goldilocks & the Three Bears' and 'Rumpelstiltskin'. Read by John Rhys Davies. TV Favourites You Could Find all you Favourite TV Progremmes on Video. *The Big Bug Show Welcome to the the Big Bug back garden, The Big Bug Show is the only show on the planet hosted entirely by bugs! Over an hour of great fun for everybug! Join Dizzy the Butterfly, Louis the Caterpillar, Billie the Ant, Ella the Beetle and Chick the Grasshopper in a Musical Extravaganza of story-telling and songs which teach basic concepts in a highly original way. There are bug gameshows, bug songs, bug stories and even bug news! As seen on GMTV. *Charlie Chalk Charlie Chalk is the happy-go-lucky clown who lives on Merrytwit Island. From the creators of Postman Pat. #The Adventures of Charlie Chalk. Contains 4 specially selected adventures: 'The Mountain That Moaned', 'Edward Keeps Fit', 'Mildred's Day Off' and 'Return of The Litter'. Plus includes FREE audio cassette of all of these songs: Charlie Chalk, A-Hoy!, They Get By, Litterbug Song Trader Jones, Mary the Hover Fairy, I'm The Boss, Lewis T. Duck, I'm Not Asleep, I'm Just Resting my Eyes and I'm Bored I Think I'm Going to Sit Down. #Charlie Chalk Bumper Video. Contains 5 exotic stories: 'Shipwrecked Charlie', 'Arnold's Night Out', 'The Coconut Harvest, 'The Sneezes' and 'Jumping Bananas'. Plus includes TWO FREE Charlie Chalk Board Books: 'Charlie Reaches Merrytwit' and 'Charlie and the Coconuts'. *Jamboree Join in the fun with Floella and the loveable Bopkins! #Jamboree Numbers & Colour Fun! Contains 5 episodes covering key concepts: 'Numbers', 'Time', 'Colours', 'Shapes' and 'Sizes'. Contains free activity pack. #Jamboree Animals & Music Fun! This bumper video contains 8 episodes: 'Animals', 'The Seaside', 'Parties', 'Music', 'Food', 'Games', 'Plants & Nature' and 'Friends'. Contains free activity pack. *Casper and Freinds Follow the adventures of the world’s friendliest ghost, Casper, and his friends Wendy the Good Little Witch, Baby Huey and Little Audrey, in this spook-tacular collection! #Casper and Freinds: Meet Casper! Contains 5 episodes Ghost of Honor, Boo-Hoo Baby, Professor's Problem, Mother Goose Land and By the Old Mill Scream #Casper and Freinds: Meet Wendy! Contains 5 episodes Which is Witch, Wendy's Wish, The Enchanted Prince, Twin Trouble and Growing Up #Casper and Freinds: Meet Baby Huey! Contains 5 episodes Starting from Scratch, Pest Pupil, Scout Fellow, One Quack Mind and Swab the Duck #Casper and Freinds: Meet Buzzy! Contains 5 episodes The Awful Tooth, Better Bait Than Never, Cat-Choo, As the Crow Lies and Hair Today Gone Tomorrow #Casper and Freinds: Meet Little Audrey! Contains 5 episodes The Seapreme Court, Case of the Cockeyed Canary, Little Audrey Riding Hood, Surf Bored and Dawg Gawn #Casper and Freinds: Meet Herman and Katnip! Contains 5 episodes Mousieur Herman, Hide and Peak, Northwest Mousie, City Kitty and Mice Paradise *BBC Toybox The range of Toybox videos, cassettes and books combines the most popular BBC pre-school children's programmes - as featured in the bestselling BBC Toybox magazine. #Toybox Vol. 1-4 Contains an episode each of Noddy, William's Wish Wellingtons, Oakie Doke, Little Bear, Pingu, Dinobabies, The Little Polar Bear, Spider, Postman Pat and Fireman Sam. Plus includes FREE audio cassette of all of these toybox songs like Noddy, Pingu, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, William's Wish Wellingtons, Joshua Jones, Oakie Doke, Dinobabies, Paddington, The Animals of Farthing Wood and The World of Beatrix Potter. *Playbox Dog and Cat introduce pre-school youngsters to elementary skills, such as using numbers, colours, pairing and classifying. #Playbox vol. 1-4 Contains 4 stories Featuring the voices of Pat Coombs and Keith Chegwin. *CiTV CiTV's best-loved shows packed into one video #CiTV Favourites for under 6's Contains an episode each of Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Meeow!, Jamboree and The Adventures of Paddington Bear. #CiTV Favourites for under 5's Contains an episode each of The Animal Shelf, Wizadora, The Slow Norris, The Adventures of Dawdle, Mopatop's Shop and The Singing Kettle. Sing a Longs Videos you can sing and dance along with! *Tumble Tots Join in with Tumble Tot and his friends on a fantastic musical journey! #Tumble Tots: 6 Little Ducks: Loveable and larger-than-life Tumble Tot is on hand to teach you the actions, and all of the words to the songs are on-screen so you'll be dancing and singing along in no time! #Tumble Tots: The Great Action-Song Sing-a-Long: Join Tumble Tot as he magically comes to life and takes some Tumble Tots on a non-stop action song adventure. Features 17 popular action songs. #Tumble Tots Action Song Adventure: Get ready to join Tumble Tot on a fantastic musical journey, meeting farm animals and enjoying a picnic and boating on the way! Features 17 classic action songs. *First Steps in Learning Learn the first steps of counting and reading with stories and music #WHY?: Why? Finding the answers to children's questions can be tricky but with this video you will never be stuck. Featuring charming animated answers to 19 of toddlers' most commonly asked questions, (e.g. 'Why is the Sky Blue?' 'Why do I have to go to sleep?') Why? is narrated by children to show the world through a child's eyes #First Steps in Learning Box Set: First Steps In Learning is a new 3 video series that makes learning fun through songs and play! This box set contains all three videos in the series: Learning Your Alphabet Sounds with songs, stories and rhymes. Favourite Nursery Rhymes. Learning To Count with songs, stories and rhymes. All are presented by Liza Goddard. #First Steps in Learning - Learning Your Alphabet Sounds with songs, stories & rhymes: Presented by popular TV personality Liza Goddard, Learning Your Alphabet Sounds teaches all 26 alphabet sounds through beautiful illustrations, best-loved songs, stories and popular rhymes. Songs include 'Have You Seen The Muffin Man?', 'A Hunting We Will Go' and many more. *A Trip to the Farm/A Trip to the Zoo If you love animals and singing, you'll love these videos! #A Trip to the Farm: Welcome to Bocketts Farm, where you can meet all your favourite cuddly animals - rabbits, cows, sheep, pigs, goats, ponies, and many more! See the children enjoying pony and tractor rides and bottle-feeding baby lambs, and sing along to favourite animal songs such as 'Old MacDonald Had A Farm' and 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'. Hosted by The Really Wild Show's Janice Acqua. #A Trip to the Zoo: Join Janet Ellis and her young friends on a musical journey around Whipsnade Wild Animal Park, Europe's biggest conservation park. Sing songs about all the animals they meet, including giraffes, elephants, bears, zebras and camels. Share in the their special treat, get up-close and personal with many of these exotic animals! Bonkers Bonkers Videos is a VHS from Contender Entertainment Group. There are loads of cool videos on this site which you can read about, and, if you like, buy (but of course remember to ask an adult for help with this). Have fun! TV Favourites You Could Find all you Favourite TV Progremmes on Video. *ZZZAP Join Daisy Dares, Cuthbert Lilly and Smart Arty in the wacky comic book you watch instead of read! As seen on CiTV. #ZZZAP! Wildest Ever: This really is the wildest ever Zzzap! Video, and it's non-stop fun from start to finish! #ZZZAP! The Bumper Video Comic: As usual in the wacky world of Zzzap! Cuthbert Lilly is silly, Daisy Dares you to some impossible tasks, Smart Arty creates an unpredictable world from drawings, there is loads of fun with the puzzle pages and ingenious tips from the Handymen! #ZZZAP! Holiday Special - 2: Perfect for school holidays, weekends, or any time you need some wacky fun and games! This will have you in stitches. #ZZZAP! Goes Bonkers - 3: A giant helping of Zzzap! Including some very 'grungy' dares with Daisy and some amazing surprises for Smart Arty ... #ZZZAP! Goes Completely Crazy - 4: Loads of fun with all your favourite characters - join Cuthbert Lilly as he tries out his new hairdressing skills - it's hil-hair-ious! *Art Attack You'll be amazed by the fantastic Art Attacks you can try out at home... As seen on CiTV. #Art Attack 10 of the Best! 10th Anniversary Special: The 10th Anniversary special celebrates 10 years of Art Attack with the very best moments right back to the first series. You'll be amazed by how Neil's hair has changed over the years! Art Attack Christmas Cracker: A bumper collection of Art Attack ideas for things to do at Christmas and other celebrations like birthdays. You'll have loads of fun making cards and decorations using everything from paper to margarine lids! #Art Attack Greatest Tips and Tricks: This made-for-video compilation contains some of the greatest Art Attacks ever and gives you all the fantastic tips you need to make them yourself. Find out how to make a flying machine from rubbish and a 3D picture with clingfilm, and lots, lots more! #Art Attack How to Draw: Drawing isn't just about a pencil and paper and you don't have to take ages to make something look really brilliant. It's very easy and loads of fun when you know how. 'How To Draw' has been made for video, and it's the 1st video in the great 'How To' Series (The 2nd is 'How to Paint' and look out for the 3rd, 'How To Make 'N' Do', out in 2001). #Art Attack How to Paint: Painting is never boring when you paint the Art Attack way; there are so many wonderful things you can do with paint, and you don't even need a paintbrush! 'How To Paint' has been made for video, and it's the 2nd video in the great 'How To' Series (The 1st is 'How to Draw' and look out for the 3rd, 'How To Make 'N' Do', out in 2001). #Art Attack Most Wanted: All the most requested bits from the Number 1 show on kids' TV, including Dinosaur Money Boxes, Warrior Masks, a Fantasy Castle and loads more. These are YOUR favourites, so go on, #Art Attack! Art Attack Crazy Cartoons and Dazzling Drawings: With the simple ideas on this video you can make your doodles come to life. This is non-stop interactive entertainment that you can enjoy over and over again. #Art Attack Let's Party!: Whether you're having a party or stuck for ideas for presents for someone else, all the ideas you need are here. Make surprises, fancy dress costumes, 3D cards, presents and lots, lots more. #The Art Attack Top 20: This fantastic ART ATTACK video contains 20 of the most staggeringly brilliant Art Attacks as chosen by the maestro himself, Neil Buchanan. #Art Attack Scrapbook: Start your own Art Attack scrapbook and build up a collection of amazing Art Attacks to rival Neil's. Learn how to make a fossil fish, a Big Mouth Notice Board or even a 'rubbish' cupboard! You'll never be bored again! *The Smurfs Welcome to the magical world of the Smurfs! You'll have a smurf-tastic time with all the gang... #Baby Smurf: Just where does Baby Smurf come from? After 40 minutes of zany Smurf adventures it's still a mystery! Contains 3 episodes: 'The Baby Smurf', 'A Pet For Baby Smurf' and 'Grandpa's Fountain Of Youth'. #3 Dinosaur Adventures: If you love dinosaurs, you'll love these smurfy dinosaur adventures. Features 3 episodes: 'The Smurfs That Time Forgot', 'Lost In The Ages' and 'Cave Smurfs'. *Chatterhappy Ponies Welcome to the exciting adventures at the Chatterhappy Farm! #Chatterhappy Ponies - Volume One: Meet eager-to-please Sparky, loveable Daisy, grumpy but soft-hearted Strop and handsome but headstrong Trigger in all 7 episodes of Series 1: 'Sparky's First Day', 'Stuck in the Bog', 'Horse Thieves', 'New Shoes', 'Daisy's Birthday', 'Return of the Horse Thieves' & 'The Gymkhana'. #Return of the Chatterhappy Ponies: In this exciting video Sparky, Trigger, Strop and Daisy rescue a piglet, outwit the wicked horse thieves and save Chatterhappy Farm! Contains 6 action-packed episodes: 'Horrid Danger', 'Sparky for Sale', 'Pig Rescue', 'Pony Ransom', 'Sparky's a Big Head' & 'Rubbish'. Includes 4 FREE stickers, one of each pony. #Further Adventures of the Chatterhappy Ponies: More exciting adventures and terrible mishaps as, together with Horrid Harriet and Horrible Hugo, the Chatterhappy Ponies take on Norman and Frankie, the bungling horse thieves. Contains 7 gripping episodes: 'Fire', 'The Decorators', 'A Lesson Learnt', 'Dangling Carrots', 'Daisy Goes Swimming', 'Frankies Goes Glam' & 'A Visitor'. *Cartoon Network Bring Home some of Cartoon Network Best-loved Characters in their very own Videos #Cartoon Network's Favourite Dexter's Laboratory Cartoons: Embark on a journey of scientific discovery with this trip to Dexter's laboratory. in 12 Episodes: DeeDeemensional, The Koos is Loose, Game Show, Ice Cream Scream, Dexter's Rival, Sister's Got a Brand New Bag, Ol' McDexter, Dee Dee's Rival, The Continuum of Cartoon Fools, Dee Dee's Tail, World's Greatest Mom, The Laughing. #Cartoon Network's Favourite Hong Kong Phooey Cartoons: Everyone’s favourite supersleuth is back in this new compilation of Hong Kong Phooey’s finest escapades. in 8 Episodes: Grandma Goody, Professor Presto, The Voltage Villain, Hong Kong Phooey vs. Hong Kong Phooey, Zoo Story, The Abominable Snowman, Batty Bank Mob, Great Movie Mystery #Cartoon Network's Favourite Hair Bear Bunch Cartoons: If you go down to Cave Block Number Nine, Wonderful Zoo today, you’re in for a big surprise and plenty of laughs! in 4 Episodes: Ark Lark, Keep Your Keeper, I'll Zoo You Later, Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Cartoon Network's Favourite Amazing Chan Cartoons: Follow the Adventures of Mr. Chan and his Family as they solve mysteries in their big capers. in 4 Episodes: The Phantom Sea Thief, To Catch a Pitcher, The Great Illusion Caper, Fat Lady Caper #Cartoon Network's Favourite Cow and Chicken Cartoons: Join big bwudder Chicken and leetle sister Cow in 13 animated Adventures: Alive!, Ballerina Cow, Happy Meat, Be Careful What You Wish for, Child Star, The Laughing Puddle, Yard Sale, Intelligent Life?, Cow Loves Piles, Stay Awake, Cow's Dream Catcher, Chickens Don't Fly, Chicken's First Kiss #Cartoon Network's Favourite Johnny Bravo Cartoons: Join babe magnet Johnny Bravo for 12 animated adventures: Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women, Bravo, James Bravo, A Wolf in Chick's Clothin, Johnny Meets Farrah Fawcett, Blarney Buddies, Date with an Antelope, Talk to Me, Baby, Did You See a Bull Run by Here?, Beach Blanket Bravo, The Perfect Gift, Red Faced in the White House, I Used to Be Funny #Cartoon Network's Favourite Scooby-Doo! Cartoons: And he'd have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those pesky kids! Yes, Scooby, Shaggy and the gang are back for more ghost-hunting in 8 animated adventures: What a Night for a Knight, The Secret of Shark Island, Sir Scooby and the Black Knight, Hang in There, Scooby, Scooby's Fantastic Island, Scooby's Bull Fright, Scooby at the Center of the World, Scooby Ghosts West #Cartoon Network's Favourite Yogi Bear Cartoons: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo return to the Screen in 12 animated adventures: Acrobatty Yogi, Bareface Disguise, Gleesome Threesome, A Bear Pair, Touch and Go-Go-Go, Brainy Bear, Hoodwinked Bear, Rah Rah Bear, Robin Hood Yogi, Cub Scout Boo Boo, Bears and Bees, A Bear Living #Cartoon Network's Favourite Tom and Jerry Cartoons: Everyone's favourite cat and mouse our up to thier tricks in thier classic outings. in 12 Episodes: Polka-Dot Puss, The Cat and the Mermouse, His Mouse Friday, Solid Serenade, The Cat Concerto, The Truce Hurts, Cruise Cat, Saturday Evening Puss, Tennis Chumps, Salt Water Tabby, Tee for Two, Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl #Cartoon Network's Favourite Wacky Races Cartoons: Dick Dastardly, Penelope Pitstop and Muttley are back in 10 animated adventures: Race to Racine, Wacky Race to Ripsaw, Why O Why Wyoming, Scout Scatter, By Rollercoaster to Upsan Downs, Mish-Mash Missouri Dash, The Dipsy Doodle Desert Derby, Whizzin to Washington, The Speedy Arkansas Traveller, The Wrong Lumber Race #Cartoon Network's Favourite Top Cat Cartoons: TC and the gang are back to plague Officer Dibble in 4 animated adventures: The Maharajah of Pookajee, Sergeant Top Cat, King for a Day, The Tycoon #Cartoon Network's Favourite Flintstones Cartoons: Fred, Barney, Betty and Wilma are back in 4 prehistoric animated adventures: Ladies' Day, Reel Trouble, Bachelor Daze, Daddy's Little Beauty #Cartoon Network's Favourite Banana Splits Cartoons: Join the masters of slapstick, the Banana Splits, as they sing, tell jokes, play instruments and perform all their famous antics and off-the-wall capers. in 4 Splitting adventures: Joining of the Knights, The Littlest Musketeer, The Ransom, The Jewel of India #Cartoon Network's Favourite Powerpuff Girls Cartoons: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (kindergarten crime-fighters extraordinaire) always fly into action against a colorful gallery of nefarious villains, saving the day before bedtime! in 7 Action-packed adventures: Tough Love, Beat Your Greens, Stuck Up, Up and Away, Mommy Fearest, Slave the Day, Powerpuff Mail, Uh Oh Dynamo #Cartoon Network's Favourite I Am Weasel Cartoons: Join Weasel and his Red Butt Friend from nonstop furry fun to keep Monkeying Around. in 12 Episodes: I.R. in Wrong Cartoon, Dessert Island, Ping Pong at Sea, I.R. Gentlemans, Law of Gravity, Queen of DeNile, I.R. Pixie Fairie, Time Weasel, I.R. Do, I.R. on Sun, I.R. Role Model, My Friend, the Smart Banana #Cartoon Network's Favourite Huckleberry Hound Cartoons: Huckleberry Hound, the ever-cool, ever-blue southren bloodhound and his friends Pixie and Dixie, Mr Jinks, Breezly and Sneezly are the stars in 12 animated adventures: Sir Huckleberry Hound, The Ghost with the Most, All Riot on the Northern Front, Barbecue Hound, Jinks the Butler, Snow Biz, Fireman Huck, Kit Kat Kit, Stars and Gripes, Postman Panic, The Ace of Space, Wacky Waikiki #Cartoon Network's Favourite Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel Cartoons: A superheroic Ant and a secret agent Squirrel are ready to save the day with their pals. in 12 animated adventures: Fastest Ant in the West, It Stopped Training, Slap Happy Grandpappy, Squid on the Skids, Bowling Pinned, The Hansel and Gretel Case, Super Blooper, Gold Rushed, My Fair Hillbilly, Yo Ho Ho, Butterfly Nut, Good Red Riding Hood #Toon Tasters: injoy the fun with cartoon network's best-loved star like a cow and chicken brother and sister team, three little girl with powers, a smart red weasel, a boy genius and a muscled man in 6 of their great cartoons. The Ugliest Weenie - Part One, Space Case, Red's Crime, Hip Hop Flop, Power of Odor, The Ugliest Weenie - Epilogue #Cartoon Crackups: Whether you're rinky-dinky-dinking with Hong Kong Phooey, getting pre-historical with the Flintstones or chasing around with those pesky kids in Scooby-Doo, this is your ticket to over two hours of top toon treats. in 8 Hanna-Barbera cartoon carry-ons: Space Monkey, Scooby-Doo and A Mummy, Too, The Gravelberry Pie King, A Visit from Grandpa, Traffic Jambalaya, Loco Locomotive, Spud Dud, Heavens to Jinksy, Missile Fizzle, Mr. Tornado *CiTV All your favourite CiTV shows on one video! #CITV Favourites for Over 5's: Contains entertaining episodes of top shows 'Zig & Zag' (with 'Sabrina' - Melissa Joan Hart), 'Art Attack', 'Lavender Castle', 'How 2', 'Oggy & the Cockroaches' & 'Zzzap!'. The video is hosted by CiTV presenters Danielle and Stephen. Entertainment Features The best of theatre, film and pop on video - great for all the family. *Sing along to 12 MASSIVE chart hits! Are you a legend in your own living room? Karaoke Chart Hits is jam-packed with the greatest songs from the biggest stars around. Best of all, every song features amazing pictures of the band or singer! So you can get as close as you like to Robbie, Billie and Steps! Karaoke Chart Hits is a brilliant night in with your mates that you'll want to enjoy over and over again. *Alice through the Looking Glass A quirky feature-length film of Lewis Carroll's tale, starring Kate Beckinsale When Alice goes through the looking glass she discovers herself to be part of a giant chess game in a world of topsy-turvy logic and irresistible characters such as Humpty Dumpty, Tweedledum & Tweedledee and the Red Queen. In this modern version of Lewis Carroll's classic children's tale, an all-star British cast brings to life Carroll's inventive language and unbridled imagination, creating a dream-like alternative reality full of humour and surprise. *The Wonderful World of Puppets Basil Brush, Muffin the Mule, Gordon the Gopher and Noddy! Everyone's Taking about Puppets, At last All the Puppet stars have come Together on one video, from Andy Pandy to Flat Eric. Come and Listen to The History of British Television Puppetry. This Puppet Special included clips from the Best of Puppets, interviews with The Stars and Puppeteers from Ronnie Le Drew to Zoe Ball, plus A Music Video 'Helping Hand' helping children to lend a hand, Directed by Caroline Norris. *The Nativity A magical theatrical telling of the Christmas story by London's Young Vic Theatre Joseph and Mary are an ordinary couple in love, but their thrilling story is anything but ordinary. In this remarkable retelling of the traditional Nativity story, Joseph and Mary (with help from angels and a talking donkey!) cross deserts and mountains on their way to Bethlehem. However, nothing can prepare them for the events in store ... The Young Vic Theatre brings the story of Christmas to life. Full of imagination, humour and surprise, The Nativity is guaranteed to entertain and enthral children as well as teaching them important messages about courage, hope and love. Perfect Christmas entertainment for the whole family and a must for any child's video collection. *The Easter Story Keepers A thrilling animated feature-length version of the story of Easter. Set in the ancient days of the Roman Empire, the story follows the adventures of the Story Keepers, a band of Christians forced underground, as they flee Nero, the evil Emporor of Rome! A daring escape leads them to hide in the catacombs that run beneath the city, where their leader, Ben the Baker, shares with them the story of Easter. An exciting musical adventure, 'The Easter Story Keepers' will captivate and thrill children, while giving out messages about friendship, trust and the importance of family. *The Snowman - The Stage Show The film of the sell-out stage show, based upon the illustrated book by Raymond Briggs When a little boy builds a snowman in his garden, little does he know what is in store ... In this enchanting stage production of Raymond Briggs' classic story, the characters are magically brought to life and joined by a host of exciting new friends. This extended film version recaptures the wonder and excitement of the stage show, beautifully told through an award-winning musical score featuring the hit song 'Walking in the Air'. *Boyband Karaoke Sing along to 10 Boy Band smash hits! 10 Thumpin' tunes, the most babelicious boys and the greatest groups - get up close and very personal with WESTLIFE, BOYZONE, 5IVE, BACKSTREET BOYS AND a1 - dance yourself dizzy and sing along to all your favourites as specially selected photos come up on screen!